ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yyuu
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghostfreak page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 08:55, 24 November 2010 RE:Message #Please sign your posts next time. There is a reminder at the top specifically reminding you: "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Maiorem 17:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC)) or by using the signature button ( )" #I'll deal with the issue. Thank you for your notification. | Maiorem 17:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Insulting other users do not insult other users or you be blocked.--Linkdarkside 18:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur cant grow and confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie.--Linkdarkside 14:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CN is not the series writer, Dwayne Mcduffie and others are ,Dwayne is one of the writers that chose the alien powers.--Linkdarkside 14:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Message I noticed you reported me. I also noticed Linkdarkside's (one of the admins) message stating that Ultimate Humungousaur cannot grow. Apparently you didn't. Blaziken rjcf 06:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) An admin told you himself that Ultimate Humungousaur cannot grow. If you refuse to accept that, go to the fanfiction wiki or make your own. Blaziken rjcf 07:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You should try to sign out, if you're going to be like that. Blaziken rjcf 10:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I reported you. I don't take kindly to being insulted. Blaziken rjcf 10:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I didn't do anything to you. You're the one who keeps insulting me and added false info to pages after it's been confirmed as being wrong. Blaziken rjcf 10:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to let the admins handle you. I'm trying to watch a movie anyway. Blaziken rjcf 11:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Humangasaur can grow but not 60 ft it can grow 120 ft high.--Shreyavasu21 Sorry to burst your bubble but Ultimate Humungousaur can not grow. Cartoon Network has misinformed you and Dwayne Mcduffie has confirmed that fact. If you think that Dwayne Mcduffie is wrong you must be mentally insane as he is the creator and I'm sure he would know the facts of his show! --Evolved To'kustar 11:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) All true info. All he/she has to do to confirm is look at your contributions history or at my talk page. Blaziken rjcf 07:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Why Do You Keep doing This? Why do yoo keep deleting the aliens mentioned in Ken 10 and the Power Of The Omnitrix aliens on the Ultimatrix page? Just because they haven't appeared in the animated series yet doesn't mean they're not real. Ben2themax 03:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) On the Spitter and Articguana stop but the Ben 10,000 unlocked them. Their is a strong possiblity but their is no proof. Ovidkid 03:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No confimation means it just guess work. Wiki are about facts not guessesOvidkid 04:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So What? Did you even watch Ben 10k returns? Paradox mentioned that there's cross time and an infinite amount of timelines that exist within the Ben 10 universe. He even mentioned that the Gwen 10 timeline exists and yet it's a possible timeline. And Ken 10 isn't non-canon yet. Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that it's still possible for that timeline to happen but very unlikely. Just because the aliens are from a different timeline doesn't mean they're not real in the Ben 10 universe. It's like saying that if I was born in the 2110's I don't exist because I was born in another timeline only. Remember when everyone thought that Arcticguana, Spitter, and Buzzshock were fake? Well look now. Still in doubt? Look kid if you don't like the stuff that was confirmed by the writters/creators just go to the fanfiction site. There're alot of kids there that make up their own Omnitrix devices and aliens and their own episodes. And learn how to make a decent message on a talk page so that I know who signed it. Ben2themax 22:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Why does... So why does it look like the same person sent me one message in 4 lined sentences?. Ben2themax 08:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You need to pay attenion Listen you keep on getting ride of the Naming and Translations which is needed. The Ulitmate Alein thing is needed. Look at the other pages and you will seeOvidkid 08:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No Ben 10,000 say he unlocked everything the current Ben even been plus a few extra's. This Ben has never been Buzzshock or the other and we have no way of knowing with 100% certenty that the others aliens areOvidkid 07:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reported And I am reporting you my moneies on you getting banned though and for the last time Ben 10k says "I unlocked every thing you ever been plus a few others" we have no way of knowing what he unlock with absolute certainity pay attenion you idiotOvidkid 08:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning I'M ADDING FALSE INFORMATION? I'M ADDING FALSE INFORMATION! Are you retarded, stuffed in the head? Were you thrown at a wall as an infant, are you drunk? Listen you have been reported by three, regular users of this wiki and I have no doubt that you will either be banned or have your editting rights taken away from you! Evolved To'kustar 08:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Message Excuse me? I don't respond well to being insulted, especially if it's as uncalled for as it is now. I was going to just keep silent about your little dispute and try my best to help clean up the mess you seem to be making. Unfortunately you've now insulted not only me but three other users of this site, that have all tried to explain to you what it is that you are doing wrong. It seems though that you refuse to listen, so I'm not going to waste any more of my time attempting to explain it to you. All you need to know is that I will keep fixing what you are messing with, and unforntuately for you I don't think your threats of reporting us are going to work out as you hope. Aresolhero 08:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Us three are attempting to have him banned permanently and for his IP address banned from this wikia or have his editting rights taken away, we could use your help by you reporting him, but only if you would like. Evolved To'kustar 08:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) A magical thing called "A life" Seeing as you can not admit that you are wrong, I shall delete what you are changing and when you decide to get a life as all other users have, we can add the real and CONFIRMED information back. Meanwhile I am going out, with friends, to a place with lots of people as we all HAVE GOT LIVES! Evolved To'kustar 11:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have altered another users page and profile so I wouldnt warn you again do not edit another users page or be block. and the user page you altered is User:Maiorem Superbike10 00:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: You are hated by a whole lot of people and i see why Dude, I honestly could not care less. As an admin, my job is to improve the wiki however I can, not to make friends. PS: You're free to try and track me down. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) About Threats I will not put up with any threats to any user or admin nor I so therefore I had banned you for 6 months enjoy. Superbike10 18:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC)